The Research Computing Shared Resource provides Lombardi Cancer Center Investigators with the following of non-infrastructure services: 1. Support for purchase, installation, and use of specialized, research-related computer hardware Support for development, purchase, modification, installation, and use of specialized research-related software and networking. 3.Training in utilization of research-specific software. Assistance with data analysis and accessing databases. 5.Provision of access to specialized hardware and/or software. In 1995, the shared resource was used by virtually all cancer members from all of the programs and shared resources. e shared resource is more narrowly focused at this renewal to eliminate support for infrastructure.